X-Men The Imperfect Angel Saga - Part Two: Second Chances
by PhantomFan01
Summary: Caroline finds herself back in 2012 New York, with the Phantom unwittingly in tow. What happens when she becomes part of the X-Men? Will she fit in and find love along the way? Or will she conceal herself from people who love her and just want to help?
1. Prologue

**And so here is the second instalment in my Imperfect Angel Saga trilogy :) As you know I only own my OC Caroline - anything else belongs to their respective owners. Constructive criticism and reviews are welcome as always and on with the show! :)**

* * *

_X-Men The Imperfect Angel Saga – Part Two: Second Chances_

**Prologue**

**Caroline's POV**

"_Mutants. Since the discovery of their existence they have been regarded with fear, suspicion - often hatred. Across the planet, debate rages - are mutants the next link in the evolutionary chain… or simply a new species of humanity fighting for their share of the world? Either way, it is a historical fact: Sharing the world has never been humanity's defining attribute."_

I woke up to find the Phantom sleeping fitfully beside me, as I wondered where we were for a moment. I then remembered what occurred the night before – we arrived in New York in the year 2012 - after my powers manifested themselves again. I gingerly went up to the Phantom, before shaking him gently by the shoulder. I gave a pained gasp when his right hand shot out and grabbed me around the throat. Yet as quickly as he was strangling the life out of me, he quickly dropped me when he realised who he was strangling.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you! I just get wary when people touch me – especially after a person's touch usually resulted in pain for me." He said quickly.

"So this is New York – but everything looks so strange to me." He continued quietly.

"Well I think this is the outskirts of New York – New York itself looks very different." I replied quietly.

"Would you care to explain to me now how exactly we got here?" The Phantom asked slowly.

"I already told you – you wouldn't believe me if I told you." I replied slowly, hoping he would immediately drop the subject.

"_You will tell me what happened – the last I remember I was in my lair beneath the opera house – now I am in the future and in a different country. If you don't explain yourself now, I have several ways to make you talk._"

"You know your powers don't work on me – so why did you bother trying?" I seethed. "I don't know about these powers you speak of, or why they don't work on you. But there are ways I can make you talk – with or without my powers." The Phantom said threateningly. I sighed a little, before settling myself down and sitting opposite him.

"I am what society calls a mutant – I possess the ability to learn any power after witnessing it once. The night my parents were killed was when my powers first manifested, transporting me to the streets of New York. For two years I sung on the streets for money. Yet one night I was confronted by a group of boys who wanted to harm me – not because of my mutant powers, but because of another part of me I thought I was hiding from society. And that was when I ended up in your world – as my father possessed the ability to teleport to any world of his choosing – fictional or real. However, he could control his powers better than I can – and it seems apparent my powers tend to manifest themselves at times of great stress. But I don't think there is any way for me to learn how to control them – even though it is apparent you have somehow taught yourself to control your powers." I replied, before waiting on baited breath to see his response to the information I just gave him.

"So you are different in the eyes of society – and so been shunned by it for most of your life?" He breathed, to which I nodded in agreement.

"But what other part of you are you trying to hide from everyone?" He asked curiously. To which I looked away sadly, before I decided to go out into the world in search of some breakfast – unaware of the events that were about to unfold...


	2. Chapter 1

**And we have another chapter guys :) Sorry it has taken so long :/ We'll get straight down to business - I only own my own characters - anything else belongs to their respective owners. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome as always - flames will be doused by Erik's lasso!**

* * *

_X-Men The Imperfect Angel Saga – Part Two: Second Chances_

**Chapter One: And Sometimes in Darkness, I Dream that you are There...**

**Caroline's POV**

Once we arrived in New York, I immediately went in search of breakfast, with Erik in tow – yet I could immediately pick up his nerves - as he stayed close beside me the entire time. Yet instead of going straight to my usual breakfast haunt, I made my way towards the museum in New York - hoping to drum up some business with my busking. But before I could open my mouth and sing, I noticed a group of people going into the museum. However something about them made me curious, so much so I wanted to take a closer look – and so without warning I followed them inside without waiting for Erik. We eventually found our way to a dinosaur exhibit, as I looked at the people curiously. It was then I realised they must be a school group, as there were groups of children and teenagers – as well as three adults. It was then I recognised two of the adults – they were the same people I encountered on the snow covered road about a year ago. But who was the other woman? She had short choppy red hair and looked like she was probably in her late twenties, early thirties I think. However the other woman had changed since I saw her last – as she also had short choppy hair - but it was still the same white colour as before. What were they doing here? I am guessing a school trip, but why would they be here for? I shook my head a little, before deciding to walk through towards the canteen, in the hopes I would find some of the other students. But why did I want to find them so badly? Was it perhaps I had hoped to find a kindred spirit? Was I hoping they would go to a place I could call home? I eventually found a group of students, and I sat down nearby to just observe. They all looked like to be in their late teens – there were two boys both with the same gelled up spiky hairstyle, and a girl with red hair that had a streak of white running down the right and left side. There were also two other boys standing above them, and there appeared to be some sort of confrontation going on. Suddenly it all happened all too quickly as one of the boy's arm was set on fire - something didn't feel right as I felt the stirrings of a meltdown - before the other boy used ice to put it out. Just as everyone froze in place I lost control of my powers, as I went into full meltdown, and everything turned black around me.

When I woke up some time later, I panicked as I didn't recognise my surroundings.

"It's ok you're safe now. But you have proved very hard to sense on Cerebro – it would appear your powers are very sporadic and manifest during times of emotional anguish or high stress. We had to get your friend here to help carry you to the X-Jet as you completely lost consciousness." When I looked to my right I saw a bald man sitting in a wheelchair – he looked to be about late thirties, early forties. But what was he talking about – what was Cerebro? What was the X-Jet?

"Who are you? What is Cerebro? What is the X-Jet?" I asked quickly in succession.

"I am Professor Charles Xavier. Cerebro is a machine of my own design – I use my telepathic powers to find mutants – like yourself and your friend here. The X-Jet is one of our means to get around, and get to places where our help is needed." He replied concisely.

"So Erik is indeed a mutant – I suspected that was the case, but I was unable to get it confirmed until now." I said stoically.

"What do you mean by the term mutant?" Erik asked suddenly.

"A mutant is an organism, or in this case person, that is different from others of its type because of a permanent change in its genes. Basically a mutation in a person's genetics has caused powers to manifest. We as a school teach the children to control and eventually use their powers for good – and I hope to get the world to understand that we are not dangerous. I have formed a team I call the X-Men who help combat threats to the world's safety. We hope in time you will come to control your powers, and join our team." Professor Xavier replied concisely.

"I...I...don't know what to do." I said, as I broke down into frantic sobs, and I began hyperventilating. I felt a loss of control as I heard several voices in my head. But what was happening to me? Why could I hear all of these different voices in my head? Did I manage to pick up on Charles' telepathic powers somehow? But when did Charles use his telepathic powers? Was the room being frozen in time something to do with his powers? Yet before everything turned black around me, another voice pierced my mind – slowly making my mind feel calm, and lessening the voices I could hear.

"What happened?" I whispered groggily.

"You let out a sob, before you began hyperventilating and fisting your hair. It appeared you couldn't hear me at first, and you were mumbling under your breath – but I couldn't tell what you were saying – but eventually you calmed down as it appeared you could hear my voice." Erik explained concisely.

"Follow me Caroline and Erik and we can begin control lessons right away." Professor Xavier said suddenly.

"Control lessons? Why do I need control lessons?" Erik asked curiously.

"It would appear you don't need any lessons on controlling your powers. But you may be able to help Caroline control her powers. I'm not sure if it is anything to do with your mutation or not - but it would appear you have a positive effect on Caroline's mental state." Professor Xavier replied concisely. I watched as Erik nodded, before we followed Charles out of the room. Yet as we walked down the corridors - with teenagers running past us along the way – I looked around nervously as I waited for another meltdown to occur. Yet no-one was using their powers – was there a rule to only use their powers in a classroom environment, or did Professor Xavier tell the students not to use their powers in front of me? Yet how would he communicate such a message to all of the students without my knowledge? Did he perhaps do it whilst I was unconscious? Soon enough we arrived in a large metal room, and I immediately looked around in confusion.

"Where are we? What is this room for?" I asked quietly.

"This room I call the Danger Room – we use it to teach the students to use their powers in different situations. It also helps us teach the students control without the other students getting hurt. This room is virtually indestructible – so you can throw anything at this room and it won't get damaged." Professor Xavier explained concisely.

"Now the first task I would like you to try is drawing on one of your powers – just one - and throwing it at this target here." Professor Xavier said – watching as a small round target came out of the ground. But what power should I draw on? How many powers have I witnessed and learnt? I then remembered the boy from today – the one who used ice to extinguish a fire. I closed my eyes and focused on the image of ice forming in my hands. Yet something else came to the forefront of my mind – the woman with white hair forming a snowstorm. I sensed a snowstorm forming – as I felt its icy embrace surrounding me – feeling like a comforting and safe embrace. Yet when I heard Professor Xavier's voice pierce my mind, I felt the snowstorm increase in intensity – as I instinctively tried to block his voice from my mind.

"_Please don't shut me out Caroline – I want you to focus on one power and one voice. Focus on my voice Caroline – focus on nothing else but my voice._" Yet despite all my efforts, I couldn't bring myself to follow his instructions. Suddenly another voice pierced my mind.

"_Caroline, listen to the sound of my voice. You can do this I have complete faith in you._" I then concentrated my efforts on forming a single icicle of ice, rather than an entire snowstorm.

"Well done Caroline you hit the target. I'll allow you to rest for now – we'll try the same lesson again tomorrow." Professor Xavier said jovially. But what was I supposed to do now my lesson was over? After all my violin didn't come back with me, so I couldn't play that – was there a library here? Or was there perhaps a way I could retrieve my violin from the Phantom's world? I looked around as I realised Erik wasn't following me. With a small smile I closed my eyes, before conjuring an image of the Phantom's lair in my mind. When I opened my eyes, I smiled as I found myself in the Phantom's lair. Yet as I looked around, I noticed the fact that the Phantom's lair was pristine, as if the Phantom was still living there. I then made my way towards Madame Giry's room – remembering that was the last place I saw my violin. I smiled when no-one was inside and I found the violin standing propped up against a corner by her bed. Almost like she couldn't bear to move it. After picking it up, I immediately teleported myself back to Professor Xavier's school. Once I arrived back at the school, I immediately went in search of a quiet place to play. Soon enough I found an empty room, surrounded by bookshelves filled to the brim with books. After proceeding to tune the instrument – doing so carefully like it was an old friend. I then started playing the last song I played, before returning to this world - the song I have titled 'Never Enough'. Yet why was I playing such a melancholic song? I have started to gain control of my powers, and although I nearly had a meltdown, it never came to the surface at its worst. Yet I was so lost in my own little world, I jumped when someone touched me on the arm – causing the violin to screech in response.

"Caroline there you are! I was worried when I sensed you using your powers. I never knew you played the violin."

"I had to return to the Phantom's world to retrieve it. Music means the world to me and I missed it so much." I replied quietly, before placing the violin back on my left shoulder. Without waiting for a response from the Professor, I immediately started playing another song – as I tried to understand the emotions swirling through my mind. Yet the song that came from the violin was unrecognisable to me. Did I yet again manage to compose a song on the spot? But when I played the song again, it sounded like it was meant to be a duet. But how did I a soloist manage to compose a duet? But before I could question things any further, I felt a touch on my shoulder.

"Caroline there you are! Where have you been?" Erik's melodic voice asked gently. But I was unable to reply, as I saw Erik's line of sight travel down to the violin.

"How did your violin get here? I thought it was left behind in my world." He continued in a whisper.

"I...I...got it back...I missed the music so...it was calling to me..." I replied hesitatingly.

"Caroline talk to me please. I thought the Professor warned you about using your powers, especially outside a classroom environment and when you haven't got full control of them yet." Erik said pleadingly. Yet I couldn't bring myself to reply as my breathing became shallow.

"Caroline...breathe in and out for me...just like you did before a show..." I heard Erik instruct faintly. Yet instead of following his instructions, I surrendered to the darkness as a familiar lyric resonated through my mind – "_and sometimes in darkness, I dream that you are there..." _


	3. Chapter 2

**So hi guys sorry this has taken sooooooo long to post :s Anyhoo I'll get straight down to business - any characters you don't recognise from Phantom or X-men verse belong to me - anyone else belongs to their respective owners. Constructive criticism welcome as always. Now on with the show!**

* * *

_X-Men The Imperfect Angel Saga – Part Two: Second Chances_

**Chapter Two: Would do Anything to Feel the Warmth...**

**Erik's POV**

I watched as Caroline started to fall within herself – the same way she would before having a meltdown. I knew I had to calm her down; otherwise her powers could grow out of control again. But how will I calm her down? After all it would appear she doesn't always respond to the power of my voice. So what other methods could I use to calm her down? I then had a thought – how well would she respond to touch? I remember finding out there is a calming effect to the neck being stroked. But would stroking her neck have the same effect and if so how much pressure would work? After placing her violin down gently on a nearby table before she dropped it, I proceeded to gently stroke her neck. I watched as her brows stopped furrowing and a serene smile overcame her features.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have grilled you so – I should have realised it might evoke such a violent reaction in you." I said gently, as I stopped stroking her neck, causing her to wake with a start.

"Are you ok? You woke with a start there – almost like you were in some sort of trance." I asked gently, to which she nodded slowly in response.

"What happened?! Is my violin ok?!" She asked suddenly with a panic.

"Your violin is on the table over there. I took it off you before you dropped it – I know how upset you would have been if that were to happen." I explained gently, as I pointed at the table where the violin was residing. She immediately picked it up, before holding it reverently like an old friend. Seeing how she worshipped her instrument made me think about my own, and how much I missed it. Yet even though I missed playing my violin, I wouldn't ask Caroline to retrieve it – at least not until she has better control of her powers first. Instead I would continue to teach her to play her violin, until the day when I can be reunited with my instrument. Suddenly the moment was broken by an almighty rumble.

"I guess that meltdown took a lot out of me." Caroline said meekly with a blush, as I realised it was around about dinnertime by now.

"We better get down to the dining room – it is around about dinnertime now." I said gently, before Caroline put her violin away and left the room. I followed close behind as she took a detour to her room, before we made our way down to the dining room. As I watched her walk down the corridor, I noticed something wasn't quite right about her demeanour. I wasn't sure why but she was tapping her fingers in a particular rhythm, and she looked tense like she wanted to bolt at any moment.

"Caroline is everything ok? You look nervous." I asked gently, as I touched her on the shoulder. Yet I pulled away when she stopped suddenly and immediately tensed up.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you, or overstep my boundaries. I just want to make sure you are ok – I can tell something is wrong."

"I'm scared – being surrounded by too many students with powers is making me nervous." She replied meekly, as she continued to tap her fingers rhythmically.

"I'll stay beside you the entire time. And if it gets too much for you just tell me, I'll make sure you remain calm or get you out of the situation – whatever you want at that moment." I beseeched. She slowly nodded before we entered the dining room. As we each sat down in an empty seat I noticed the finger tapping intensifying in rhythm. Was there music playing in her head and she was replicating it? Or were there some other forces at play that I do not fully understand yet? Yet there was a part of me that wanted to stop her rhythmic tapping. However when I placed my right hand on top of hers, she immediately froze and stopped tapping for a moment – before resuming the same rhythm with her other hand. But why did I dislike the tapping so much? Was it a deep seated fear of not fully understanding her? Or was it something else I couldn't explain or fully understand? Soon enough the tapping stopped when Professor Xavier entered the room. So apparently Professor Xavier calmed her rhythmic and incessant tapping – but was it because she felt comfortable around him, or was it because she didn't want him to notice her strange behaviour? I watched as she sat in quiet contemplation, not eating until everyone had food in front of them. Was this habit instilled into her by her parents before they died? Once she finished her meal, she placed the fork on top of the spoon on the plate. The rhythmic tapping resumed, as she waited for the signal to leave the table – all the while she was staring forlornly out of the window. Soon enough the other students and Professor Xavier finished their meal, and Caroline perked up as I noticed the students leaving the table. She quietly followed suit before walking in the direction of her bedroom. Instead of following the other students I followed Caroline – as I wondered why she went towards her bedroom, rather than socialise with the other students. Yet before I could catch up to Caroline, she already reached her room and closed the door behind her. Unperturbed I went up to her door, before knocking gently on its surface. Yet there was no answer, so I tried knocking again. But still there was no answer.

"I'm coming in ok?" I called out before entering the room, yet she was nowhere in sight. Suddenly I heard the sound of water running, which was when I realised she was in the bathroom. Was she already getting ready for bed, despite it being still light outside? Yet through the sound of running water, I could hear another sound that pierced my heart – the distinct sound of sobbing. I wished I could bring her comfort – but I didn't want to intrude on her privacy. But why was she sobbing so much? Soon I relented and knocked lightly on the door – as I became increasingly concerned for her safety and wellbeing.

"Caroline? It's me Erik. I am worried about you – talk to me please." I pleaded quietly through the bathroom door, before waiting for a response. Yet instead of Caroline responding to my statement, the sobbing increased in intensity.

"Caroline please – I just want to help. Please Caroline talk to me." I pleaded as I increased the intensity of my knocking. Suddenly the air around me became cold as snow swirled around me. I knew immediately that if I didn't stop this latest meltdown, she could potentially freeze the entire school.

"I'm sorry for what I am about to do – would do anything to feel the warmth." I muttered beneath my breath, before kicking down the door to the bathroom. However at first the door wouldn't yield, and as I kept kicking it forcefully it continued to be unyielding – as ice formed around it.

"What is going on Erik? Why are you attempting to kick down Miss Aves' door?"

"She is having a meltdown Professor. If I don't get her out she could freeze the entire school. But the door is frozen shut." I replied breathlessly.

"Here, let me try something." He said calmly. But why wasn't he worried about Caroline freezing the entire school? I watched as he placed his index and middle finger to the side of his head, before closing his eyes and furrowing his brows. At first nothing seemed to change, yet as time progressed the concentration on his face became more intense. It was then I realised he was trying to talk to her telepathically. Yet the door to the bathroom continued to freeze over – the ice becoming a thicker and thicker impenetrable shield. I placed a hand on the Professor's shoulder when his hand dropped suddenly and he was breathing heavily.

"I cannot penetrate her mind – for someone who hasn't known her powers for long, she has already mastered the art of blocking people from her mind."

"What are we going to do? If you cannot penetrate her mind, and I cannot get in – how are we going to calm her down?"

"Actually...there is someone who might be able to help us." The Professor replied quickly, before closing his eyes and pressing his fingers to his temple again. I stepped back warily when suddenly a figure of blue appeared from a mist of blue smoke...


	4. Chapter 3

**So hi guys another chapter :) Sorry for such a long wait :s Being an adult and sorting out a place to live is apparently stressful and a creativity killer :s Anyhoo - as you know I only own my OC and own lyrics - anything else belongs to their respective owners :) Now on with the show!**

* * *

_X-Men The Imperfect Angel Saga – Part Two: Second Chances_

**Chapter Three: And it Felt Beautiful, and I Felt Beautiful...**

**Erik's POV**

I watched with wide eyes as I got a closer look at the man who stepped out of the blue smoke. He was dark blue in colour, and I was able to just about see what appeared to be tattoos etched into his skin. He also had jet black hair and pointed tipped ears – like the kind of ears you see on an elf. I also noticed the tail with a triangular point on the end swaying rhythmically.

"I'm sorry if my appearance startles you. My name is Kurt Wagner – better known as Nightcrawler." The man explained – a German accent very prevalent when he spoke.

"Kurt – can you get Erik into this room? I warn you it will be very cold and Caroline's powers are also very unpredictable." The Professor asked concisely.

"I need to be able to see where I am going. Otherwise we could end up in a wall or another place entirely. And what do you mean by 'unpredictable'?" Kurt replied nervously, as he looked in the direction of the slowly freezing bathroom.

"She has a lot of powers, and she can't control them all yet – hence this latest meltdown and loss of control." The Professor replied concisely.

"Ok Professor – I will try. Erik, keep a firm hold on me and don't let go." Kurt said quickly. After keeping a hold on his shoulder, we disappeared in a puff of smoke – and a moment later I found myself in the frozen bathroom.

"Caroline? It's me Erik." I said slowly, in the hopes she will calm down from just my presence alone.

"What exactly are Caroline's powers?"

"Her main power is being able to mimic any power after witnessing it once. She can then use any of the powers at will without having to witness the power again." I replied concisely.

"What's your power?" Kurt asked curiously.

"I...can manipulate people...just with the power of my voice alone."

"Can't you just use your voice to get Caroline to stop using her powers?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Caroline is the only one unaffected by my powers. Apparently learning my power makes her immune to its effects." I replied quietly, as I considered my next move – all the while the room became colder by the second. I proceeded to do the only thing I knew affected her – and that was proceed to open my mouth and sing.

_When you're alone, silence is all you'll know._

_When you're alone, silence is all you'll know._

_Let in the noise and let it grow._

At first the ice continued to grow around us, as Kurt and I started shivering violently.

_When you're alone, silence is all you see._

_When you're alone, silence is all you'll be_

_Give me your hand and come to me._

Yet she didn't give me her hand, nor did she take my outstretched one.

_When you are here, music is all around._

_When you are near, music is all around._

_Open your eyes, don't make a sound._

Eventually our shivering slowly lessened as the ice started lessening also.

_Let in the shadow, let in the shadow,_

_Let in the light of your bright shadow._

_Let in the shadow, let in the shadow._

_Let in the light of your bright shadow._

We stopped shivering and the ice began to thaw more quickly – making me realise her powers were starting to calm down again.

_Let in the light._

_Let in the light._

_Let in the light of your sweet shadow. _

Eventually the ice had all vanished, as I heard the door open slowly.

"Here's a warm towel, I bet Caroline is cold after her shower and nearly freezing the school." I then noticed everyone averted their eyes, as I kept my eyes looking up before parting the curtain slowly. After quickly wrapped an unconscious Caroline in the towel, I took her through to her bedroom, before placing her under the covers.

"We should leave her to rest – that meltdown has taken a lot out of her apparently. Maybe when she is rested and calm, we can see what we can do to help – so this doesn't happen again." I said stoically. And with that we left the room, as Caroline slept peacefully in her bed.

"Erik, could you come with me a moment? There are some things we need to talk about – don't worry you aren't in any trouble." The Professor said in a fatherly manner, before making our way to his office. Once we were safely ensconced inside, the Professor asked curiously.

"How much do you know about Caroline? The only thing I know about her is her powers, and that was only after they first manifested themselves. It was difficult to sense her on Cerebro because her powers are so sporadic."

"I'm afraid I know nothing much about her. Although when she was in my world, I noticed some strange behavioural patterns. However she never told me why she behaved the way she did whilst she was there." I replied quietly.

"What kind of strange behaviour has she been exhibiting? Maybe I can shed a little light on things." The Professor asked curiously.

"She didn't make many friends whilst in my world, and she appeared to be particularly sensitive to noise and touch. She also had these bouts of emotional anguish – like she would be in floods of tears and nothing could calm her down – except the sound of my singing voice. There are also times when she doesn't make eye contact, and she seems to tap out a rhythm with her fingers when anxious." I replied concisely.

"Have you ever thought of the possibility that she is Autistic?" The Professor asked curiously, to which I felt my eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"Autistic? What do you mean?"

"Ah of course – the term wasn't coined in your time period. Autism is a developmental disorder of variable severity, characterised by difficulty in social interaction and communication, as well as restricted or repetitive patterns of thought and behaviour." Professor X replied concisely.

"That makes sense – I guess that's why she never told me about it before – because the term didn't exist in my world or time period. She was probably afraid of being judged or people being scared of her."

"And probably why she didn't tell you she was a mutant – that term didn't exist in your time period either." Professor X continued.

"I think it should be safe to check on Caroline. I just want to make sure she is ok."

"It is late now – you should get some rest. We can check on Caroline in the morning." Professor X said gently. With a resigned sigh I made my way to my room, despite wanting to check on Caroline's wellbeing.

-_The next morning_-

The moment I woke up I immediately went in the direction of Caroline's room – the only concern in my mind at that moment was of Caroline's wellbeing. When I reached her door I listened intently, waiting to hear a noise coming from within. Yet when I listened closely, all I could hear was her rhythmic breathing – signalling to me she was still peacefully asleep. I guess I cannot fathom how she can sleep for so long as I don't fully understand her Autism yet. But I decided to leave her alone to wake in her own time, as I had a feeling she wouldn't appreciate being woken up early - especially after such a draining ordeal the night before. I then sought out the library – in the hopes reading a book could distract me from my worry for a while. Yet when I tried reading the book, all the words became a jumbled mess in front of me. What was wrong with me? Was I distracted by other thoughts and that was why everything was jumbled? Was lack of sleep the cause? After pacing for what felt like hours, I went in the direction of Caroline's room – hoping by now she was awake. I smiled a little when I heard music coming from inside, yet the piece sounded so forlorn and melancholy. What has made her so sad? I remember the way she conveyed her emotions through song in my world – so does that mean she can only convey her emotions through music? As I continued to listen to the song she was playing, I realised it was the song I sung to her the night before. I just sat outside the door as she continued to play, knowing she doesn't appreciate being interrupted when she is playing. All too soon the song finished, and so I proceeded to knock on the door firmly.

"Caroline? Are you ok in there? You have been in there an awfully long time." I asked gently, the only thing concerning me right now was her well-being.

"I'm fine." She said quietly in reply, before the playing resumed with full force. Yet I could tell she wasn't fine, as the song had this underlying emotion to it that I couldn't place. For once I put aside all reservations, as I knocked on the door firmly.

"Please Caroline answer the door – I am worried about your wellbeing!" I exclaimed concernedly through the door. The playing increased in intensity in both sound and emotion – causing my knocking to also increase in intensity. Eventually I pushed all thoughts of propriety aside as I pushed the door open.

"Just stay out of my head!" She screamed the moment I came through the door.

"It's just me, Erik. I cannot penetrate your thoughts." I said gently, hoping to placate her.

"I can tell someone tried penetrating my head last night. But somehow I managed to block them out – and I don't want to experience that sensation ever again. It felt like someone was stabbing needles into my mind." She said tearfully.

"I'm sorry you had to experience that – I want to ensure that experience never happens to you again." I replied passionately, before embracing her tightly. I had to suppress a sigh when I felt her tense within my embrace.

"I'm sorry if I have been too forward or overstepped a boundary. But I am just concerned about your wellbeing. I would never want to hurt you intentionally." I said gently, as I held her hand and stroked the knuckles gently.

"Sorry, I just naturally tense up when I get hugs without warning. I'm not sure why, but this has always been the case all my life. I tense up really bad when strangers touch me or when relatives I haven't really met give me a hug." She replied quietly.

"I won't judge you for feeling such reservations. But I'll ensure to take things slowly with you, and give you a warning before I embrace you next time." I said gently.

"But come, it is time for our control lessons with the Professor." I continued, before gently leading her out of her room. During the walk to the Professor's office, we walked in contemplative silence, which I could tell was setting Caroline's nerves on edge – as the rhythmic tapping resumed with full force. We soon reached the Professor's office, and after knocking we waited to be allowed inside.

"Enter." I heard the Professor say from inside, to which we entered the office slowly – Caroline's tapping still evident in the air.

"Ah Caroline glad to see you up and about. Also I heard you playing your violin just now, it sounds absolutely splendid, and so beautiful. How long have you been learning for?" The Professor asked curiously.

"About six months I think – to be honest it is really difficult to keep track of time when you teleport from one world to another. Especially when the other world is in a different time period to your own." Caroline replied quietly.

"That is impressive to be playing such complex pieces so early on in your teaching. Anyway, down to the business at hand. We're going to try the same exercise as during yesterday's lesson – however I am going to do something a little different this time." The Professor said concisely, before we made our way towards the Danger Room.

"Ok so this is the same exercise as before – I want you to draw out one power – just one power – and use it to hit this target here. After hitting the target, I want you to draw out a different power and hit the target again." The Professor continued concisely, pointing to the target positioned in front of us. Was there anything else he was doing differently, and if so why wasn't he explaining it to us? I watched closely as Caroline closed her eyes and concentrated on summoning one of her powers. But how was she going to hit the target without seeing it? Suddenly I noticed Caroline's eyebrows furrowing deeply – almost like she was in pain. I then looked up to see the Professor holding his index and middle finger to his temple – the same motions he goes through when he is penetrating someone's mind. But before I could go to stop him, I watched as Caroline appeared to be trying to push him out of her mind. There appeared to be a battle of wills, as neither Caroline nor the Professor was willing to back down. Suddenly the Professor drew back with a gasp, before holding his head in his hands.

"She has shut me out again. I don't think anyone will be able to penetrate her mind, ever." The Professor said quietly, as I continued to watch Caroline closely – her eyes still closed and her face now still. Suddenly there was an explosion as Caroline summoned a red laser. But where did it come from? I then noticed the lasers were coming out of her eyes – promptly destroying the target in front of us. But as quickly as the lasers appeared, they disappeared again.

"Interesting, Cyclops – one of our mutants – has that exact same power. However he has to wear red shades, to prevent the lasers coming out of his eyes whenever they are open. Caroline however appears to know how to make the lasers come at will - all without any teaching from me." The Professor said concisely. Does this mean she witnessed this Cyclops use his powers at some point? Another target soon appeared, just as I witnessed Caroline summoning an icicle from her fingertips. I suppressed the urge to step back, as a moment later the icicle pierced the centre of the target.

"Well done Caroline for hitting the targets. I think we can try another exercise tomorrow - I want to see if you will allow me to penetrate your mind – as I felt resistance today." The Professor said gently. However I quickly embraced Caroline when she suddenly burst into tears. As she shook her head rapidly, I could hear her muttering under her breath the same thing over and over again.

"Please no...not again...please no...not again...please no...not again..." As I stroked her hair gently, trying my best to soothe her – I saw the Professor look at us with furrowed brows.

"What has distressed her so? And what does she mean when she says that?" He asked curiously. As I continued to stroke her hair soothingly, I replied quietly.

"It appears she is particularly sensitive to the sensations of someone penetrating her mind. She finds the sensation particularly unpleasant – I think we should find alternative lesson plans for tomorrow. I am worried that if her mind is penetrated again, her powers might become out of control."

"I won't penetrate her mind again – not after getting such a violent reaction from her. Although this is the first time I have seen someone reacting so violently to my powers being used on them." I looked down to see Caroline leaning against my chest, to which I lifted her up in my arms, before carrying her out of the Danger Room. I guess she cried herself to sleep after being so distressed. As we went in the direction of her room, I said matter of factly.

"I think there is a lot about her powers we do not fully understand yet. I'm not sure whether these reactions are to do with her powers, or her Autism, or a combination of the two. However I have noticed that my power doesn't affect her – I cannot use my voice to influence her decisions at all."

"That is strange how your powers have no effect on her. Is it a possibility that when she learns a power – it either has no effect on her, or it has an adverse effect on her instead? I guess that the other possibility is that the Autism makes her powers erratic and unpredictable." We soon reached her room, and after laying her down under the covers, we left her alone to rest. But before we were able to leave out of the door, I heard Caroline wake up with a start.

"What happened?! Where am I?! How did I get here?!" She asked quickly, panic evident in her voice.

"It's ok you're in your room! I brought you here after you collapsed a moment ago. You got particularly distressed after the Professor suggested penetrating your mind again." I explained quickly.

"I'm sorry Caroline for suggesting such a thing. I will never try penetrating your mind again unless it is a last resort." The Professor said, reaching out his right hand to touch her in a fatherly manner. He pulled away a moment later when he saw Caroline tense up.

"I'll leave you to spend your afternoon however you wish to - you're free to do as you please." The Professor said jovially, before wheeling himself out of the room. I watched as Caroline got out of bed, before brushing down her clothes and going towards her violin. After quickly tuning her violin, she immediately started playing a scale – by the sounds of things it was the scale of D major. Yet despite it being a simple scale – there was such emotion and passion behind it.

"Caroline...please talks to me...I can tell something is wrong..." I pleaded through her intense playing. She stopped playing for a moment, before releasing a reluctant sigh.

"I wish I could control my powers better, and be stronger. There are times when I feel like I am a danger to society – that I should be locked away so I cannot hurt anyone." She replied sadly.

"You do not need to lock yourself away – the world needs to witness your talents and your personality." I said passionately, as I drew my hand slowly down her neck – hoping it would calm her mind. Soon enough a look of serenity overcame her features, and a single tear fell down her cheek.

"And it felt beautiful, and I felt beautiful." I heard her murmur, as the tears started to fall harder.

"Lost in the music once more, feeling it rise up and soar, alive once again..." I murmured in response.

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure what came over me there. It was like I was lost to the world for a moment. I was so overcome with emotion – so many emotions – and I couldn't fully understand them all." She said meekly, as she wiped the tear tracks from her face.

"There's no need to apologise. But we'll find a way together to help you understand the emotions you are experiencing, no matter what it takes." I said passionately, to which there was no visible reaction from Caroline – not even a reply. I guess there are so many things I will never truly understand about Caroline. Yet am I willing to accept the fact that I may never get to fully understand her...?


	5. Chapter 4

**So sorry this has taken a long time and it isn't as long as my usual chapters :/ I have started being in self isolation because I have had a fever and a bit of a cold :/ But doesn't look like it is too serious - anyway that has affected my creativity a little bit - although it has given me more time to write :) Reviews are welcome as always and I don't own anything apart from my OC Caroline - anything else belongs to their respective owners. Now on with the show!**

* * *

_X-Men The Imperfect Angel Saga – Part Two: Second Chances_

**Chapter Four: Close your Eyes and Surrender to your Darkest Dreams...**

**Caroline's POV**

It had been several hours since my latest emotional outburst, and I stopped playing my violin as I felt unable to focus on playing my instrument correctly. But what was wrong with me? Why couldn't I play correctly when just before I was able to do so? Was this what happened when I played my violin for too long – especially after such a violent emotional outburst? I proceeded to continue playing until I heard a voice say gently.

"Caroline...you need to stop. You are exhausted and all this playing will exhaust you even further."

"But I want to keep playing." I replied tearfully.

"I know you do – I know what it is like to love your instrument that much, that you will do anything to keep playing. But everyone has their limits; even I cannot play for all hours of the day - and I have been playing for about twenty years." Erik explained gently. I reluctantly put my violin away for now – knowing Erik won't stop trying to persuade me otherwise until I stopped playing. For a moment there was a pregnant silence, with a tension that could be cut with a knife, until Erik said.

"So what would you like to do now? Read a book perhaps? Explore the grounds of the mansion – I have heard that the mansion has the most beautiful gardens."

"I like the sound of seeing the gardens – especially since it is such a lovely day today." I replied jovially, hoping to distract myself from the need to continue playing my instrument. After putting on a coat we made our way to the back door, before exiting the mansion. I closed my eyes and smiled as I felt the sun hit my face – a sensation I wasn't sure I would ever feel again – especially after being transported to the Phantom's world about a year ago. But I didn't want to imagine a world without sunshine, as it would bring my mood down – and I wasn't sure I would be able to get out of such a stupor. All I could hear around me was the breeze rustling through the leaves, and the birds singing in the trees. As the walk progressed I found myself unconsciously humming.

"How do you know that song? I have never sung that song before – so how do you know it?" Erik breathed, that was when I realised I was unconsciously humming 'Music of the Night' under my breath.

"My mother used to sing it to me when I was young – it helped me fall asleep at night. Even though my mother no longer sings it to me, I still remember it – it will never leave me. She'll always be there singing songs in my head." I said sadly. I jumped back suddenly when I felt a hand on my cheek.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you – I only wanted to comfort you - you were crying." Erik said gently.

"I was?" I asked quietly, brows furrowing in confusion.

"I am going to head inside – I am feeling tired all of a sudden." I continued, and without waiting for a reply from Erik, I made my way towards the mansion. I immediately went to my room, before collapsing into bed without changing first – not realising where I had actually ended up.

**~Erik's POV~**

After Caroline walked towards the mansion, I went in search of her – worried for her well-being. Yet when I reached the mansion, I couldn't find her anywhere as she wasn't in her room. So if she wasn't in her room, then where was she? I tried the library first, followed by the Danger Room and then the Professor's office – yet she wasn't in any of them. So where was she? Where would she go when she is distressed? As I continued to look around, I found myself bumping into one of the students.

"My apologies I wasn't looking where I was going. But what can I do for you? I can tell something is wrong." I looked up to see one of the X-Men in front of me – the red head who normally hangs around the guy who wears the red tinted shades.

"I was wondering if you have seen Caroline anywhere. We were walking in the gardens, when Caroline said she was feeling tired, she went back towards the mansion, yet she is not in her room." I replied concisely.

"I caught a glimpse of her when she entered the mansion, she did look very tired, and I think she might have ended up in your room by accident." She replied. After thanking her for her assistance, I made my way towards my room. But how and why did she end up in there? I reached my room, and saw her still in her day clothes, sleeping peacefully in my bed. Yet I couldn't bring myself to disturb her, as I know she seems to have trouble sleeping, especially ever since she returned to her world. I am only down the corridor from her room, and there have been some nights when I have heard her wandering the corridors. But instead of leaving the room, I sat myself down in a chair and watched over her - in case her powers manifest themselves in her panic waking up in a strange room. Yet before long I found my eyes drooping as she continued to sleep peacefully, and I soon saw darkness as I succumbed to sleep at last.

**~Caroline's POV~**

I woke up suddenly to find myself sleeping in a strange room, with Erik sleeping peacefully in a chair beside the bed. But where was I, and how did I end up here?

"It's ok; you ended up in my room. I stayed beside you in case you panicked when you woke up here." A gentle voice explained, to which I looked to my left to see Erik sitting up in the chair.

"How long have I been asleep for?" I asked curiously.

"I think a couple of hours at least – although I am not sure for certain since I fell asleep." Erik replied concisely.

"What would you like to do now you are awake?" Erik asked curiously. As if responding to his question my stomach growled loudly.

"It appears it is now around dinnertime – we should go down to the dining hall before all the food gets eaten by the students." Erik said jovially. And so after brushing the wrinkles out of my outfit, we made our way downstairs. Yet as I got closer to the dining room, I found myself unconsciously tapping a rhythm with my fingers, as the anxiety and the nerves kicked in. I looked down when I felt another larger hand clasp mine.

"It's going to be ok – the Professor has assured me none of the students will use their powers around you. They only use them during classroom hours until further notice."

"I hate making people go out of their way for me. I guess I just don't like being a burden on people." I said quietly.

"You're not being a burden at all – the Professor is obviously looking out for the wellbeing of all of his students. Safety is paramount and since your powers are still so unpredictable, he doesn't want any of his students getting hurt." Erik explained gently as we sat at the table.

"I guess that's understandable – I wonder how long it will take before I can get my powers under control." I mused.

"That I cannot be 100% sure about I'm afraid – maybe it will be something to ask the Professor next time we see him. He might be able to shed a little light on the full extent of your powers." Erik said with a shake of his head, before taking a mouthful of food. With a sigh I focused on eating my dinner, as all this talk of my powers was starting to wear me down.

"Caroline are you ok? You've gone very quiet." Erik asked suddenly.

"Everything is fine thank you." I clipped evenly.

"Please Caroline don't shut me out. I only want to help you – but ever since you have returned to your world you have become more withdrawn. I am worried about you – and your well-being. But never lock away your emotions – especially since you appear to be so sensitive to them. If you lock them away too much you will exhaust yourself." Erik said gently, taking my hand before rubbing my knuckles in small circles.

"I guess I do so because most of the time I cannot voice them, nor explain them - so I feel it is better to just ignore or lock them away instead." We soon finished our dinner, and after putting our plates in the designated area to be washed, we made our way to the library to sit and read a while. Yet when I tried to read the book in front of me, the words became a jumbled mess – causing me to rub my head tiredly in annoyance.

"I think it is time for you to go to bed – you are clearly still very tired – and trying to stay awake will only tire you further."

"I'm ok – I'm not tired." I clipped evenly. But instead of responding, Erik gently took the book from me, before leading me out of the library and going in the direction of my room.

"Ok I'll go to bed – but I don't necessarily have to like it." I said quietly with a pout and my arms crossed. Yet the moment my head touched the pillow I immediately fell asleep – all the while hoping for a dreamless sleep – and hearing Erik singing me to sleep. The last lyric I heard was:

"_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams..._"


	6. Chapter 5

**So hi guys another chapter :) Hope everyone is staying safe and well. As you know I only own my OC - all other characters and lyrics belong to their respective owners. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome as always and on with the show!**

* * *

_X-Men The Imperfect Angel Saga – Part Two: Second Chances_

**Chapter Five: And I Will Never Let You Fall...**

**Erik's POV**

After singing Caroline to sleep, I made my way to my room which was next door. I guess the Professor was worried that if Caroline was having a nightmare, she might unconsciously use some of her powers, and be a danger to the students. I had hoped for a calm and peaceful night's sleep tonight – but sadly that wasn't to be as I heard thunder rumbling ominously. Yet it was supposed to be a clear night tonight – so why could I hear thunder? I then remembered the mutant who could control the weather. Was Caroline having a nightmare? After grabbing my robe, I ran in the direction of Caroline's room. Yet when I got there the doorway was shut fast and surrounded by lightning. So how would I get inside to calm her down?

"Erik something is wrong: I sensed some abnormal weather patterns." Two voices said simultaneously. I turned around to see Storm and the Professor coming towards me.

"It appears Caroline is having a nightmare – but I am not sure how I can get into the room to calm her down." I replied concisely.

"Let me try and calm down the current thunder storm." Storm said quietly. I watched closely as she stood directly in front of Caroline's room, before raising her arms and tried to calm things down – my mouth opening in a silent gasp as she appeared to absorb the lightning. Yet no matter how much she absorbed – more would appear in its stead.

"Couldn't Kurt help us get into the room? Like before when Caroline was passed out in the bathroom."

"That is a possibility – although without knowing what is on the other side of that door, I am worried for Kurt's safety." The Professor replied concisely.

"That is true – for all we know there could be a huge thunder cloud on the other side of the door, or something equally dangerous." I said matter of factly. But if that was the case, then what other options did we have?

"Professor – is there a way to project my thoughts into her mind? If I imagine myself singing her to sleep – would we be able to project that image to her mind, and hopefully calm her down?"

"That should be possible yes – especially for a powerful mutant such as me. I need your full concentration on such an image though – otherwise it will be almost impossible for me to home in and project the image." After taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and imagined myself singing to Caroline. As I continued to keep the image in my mind, I felt someone poking around my mind – but I made my mind stay calm to allow the Professor to complete his task.

"Erik – you can open your eyes now." I heard the Professor instruct through my mind. When I opened my eyes, I noticed the fact that the lightning storm had disappeared from the doorway. I guess the plan to calm her down had worked, and so everyone went towards their respective rooms to sleep, as did I.

**~Caroline's POV~**

I woke up the next morning to find myself exhausted. I also had the feeling I usually experienced when someone probed my mind. But what had happened the night before for someone to probe my mind as I slept? That was when I noticed that there were scorch marks on the walls - but where did they come from? I looked up suddenly when I heard a knock on the door.

"Caroline it's me, Erik. May I come in?"

"Yes you may." I replied, before rubbing my eyes a little. As the door opened, I noticed the fact that Erik's eyes opened wide in surprise. But what had surprised him so? The only difference to the room being the scorch marks littering the walls. Did he notice them, were they really that obvious?

"How are you feeling Caroline?" Erik asked curiously.

"Exhausted, and it also feels like someone probed my mind last night." I replied, before letting out a small yawn.

"Sounds like you still need to rest – I'll leave you alone to sleep."

"But I'm not tired I swear! But please don't leave me alone!"

"I can tell you are tired though. But I won't leave you alone if you don't want me to."

"I don't want to be left alone – please don't leave me alone." I pleaded tearfully.

"It's ok. I'm here – I'll always be here." Erik said gently, before tucking me into bed. I smiled as he stroked my hair gently, and that was when I looked into his eyes and saw something swirling within their depths. But what was I seeing in his eyes? Was it love? Did he have any feelings for me at all - or was he just viewing me as a friend or younger sister?

"Will you sing me to sleep? The song you wrote which is my favourite."

"Of course, I only ever strive for your happiness." Erik said gently, taking a breath and opening his mouth to sing. I smiled as the familiar strains of Music of the Night echoed around the room. Yet the last thing I heard after the song finished, before I fell asleep was:

"I'll watch over you, always. And I will never let you fall."

**~Erik's POV~**

I woke up to find music in my head, and so after grabbing some paper from the nearby study – I frantically began writing down the notes as I made my way to the room containing the piano. I knew the next task to undertake would be to search for a local music store – in the hopes I could purchase some manuscript paper. But for now lined paper would have to do, as I didn't want to forget the notes in my head. I then sat in front of the piano and started to play what I had written down. As the music progressed I heard lyrics forming in my head, and without thinking I began to sing.

_Let me be your wings_

_Let me be your only love_

_Let me take you far beyond the stars_

I immediately found myself lost in the beauty of the music. Yet why was I writing such a song. It is clear from the lyrics it is a love song – so whom did I love? Did I really love Caroline? Or was she more of a friend or sister to me?

_Let me be your wings_

_Let me lift you high above_

_Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours._

_Anything that you desire,_

_Anything at all._

_Every day I'll take you higher_

_And I'll never let you fall._

Yet as the song progressed, I found myself realising something - I always strived for Caroline's happiness, as well as her safety. Isn't that, in part, the very definition of love?

_Let me be your wings_

_Leave behind the world you know_

_For another world of wondrous things._

_We'll see the universe and dance on Saturn's rings._

_Fly with me and I will be your wings._

What world would Caroline leave behind if we did indeed form a relationship?

_Anything that you desire,_

_Anything at all._

_Every day I'll take you higher_

_And I'll never let you fall._

_Let me be your wings_

**(You will be my only love)**

My playing faltered as soon as I heard another voice join in – but how did they know what lyrics to sing, when I myself didn't know? Yet I quickly regained my composure – almost like nothing happened.

_Get ready for a world of wondrous things_

**(Wondrous things are sure to happen)**

_We'll see the universe and dance on Saturn's rings._

_**Heaven isn't too far.**_

_**Heaven is where you are,**_

_**Stay with me and let me be your wings.**_

"That's a beautiful song – when did the idea come into your head?" A voice asked curiously – which I immediately recognised as belonging to Caroline.

"It came to me in the early hours of this morning I believe. Hard to tell since I have no clock in my room." I replied concisely.

"Who did you write it for?" Caroline asked curiously, as she rocked back and forth between the heels and the balls of her feet.

"To be honest I am not sure – usually I write the music because I am experiencing a particular emotion. The only time I dedicated anything to anyone was when I wrote Don Juan Triumphant." I replied, and that was when I noticed her eyes droop in sadness. But what had saddened her so? Yet without another word she walked out of the room. But what did she want me to say in response? Was there something I wasn't seeing?

"Ah Erik, just the person I wanted to see. Where is Caroline this morning? She is due for another control lesson soon." Professor Xavier said jovially.

"She was here mere moments ago. But I am not sure which direction she went in." I replied forlornly. I watched as the Professor held his hand to his temple, and closed his eyes - I guess he was trying to use his powers to sense her presence.

"I sense her presence in the library – but I am sensing some tumultuous emotions. I don't think it will be a good idea getting too close to her, just in case her emotions trigger her powers and hurt anyone." He said concisely.

"I feel like her current state is my fault. I wrote a song, and she joined in with me. But when she asked who I wrote it for, I said it was for no-one in particular, and that the last time I wrote anything for anyone was when I dedicated an entire opera to Christine. She seemed particularly upset after I said that. Am I led to believe she has perhaps developed feelings for me?" I replied sadly.

"It isn't your fault at all – although there is a possibility she developed feelings for you whilst she was in your world. However without having witnessed your interactions for long it is hard to tell for certain." The Professor replied concisely, before gently touching my shoulder in a fatherly gesture. I nodded before deciding on the next course of action, so Caroline didn't miss out on an important control lesson. I then decided to go towards the library, just to gauge how tumultuous her emotions were.

"Erik! Where are you going?!" The Professor asked suddenly.

"To the library - I need to make sure Caroline is ok." I replied concisely, as the speed of my walking increased.

"It is too dangerous for you to go! Caroline could hurt you in her tumultuous state!" The Professor exclaimed, and he tried to follow close behind me. But I was too fast for him, and before I knew it I reached the library, with the Professor no longer in sight. I stood outside the door to hear the strains of a violin. I noticed that when Caroline is particularly emotional she tends to play her violin a lot more often. Was this her way of expressing her emotions, especially since it has become apparent she finds it difficult to voice her emotions? I knocked firmly on the door and waited for a response. Yet the playing increased in volume, and there was no assent to enter the room. So what do I do? Do I ignore propriety, or do I give her the privacy she deserves? Yet for once I ignored propriety and entered the room, despite hearing the Professor's warning ringing in my mind.

"Who dares disturb my solitude?!" Caroline yelled questioningly.

"It is me, Erik. The Professor has informed me you are due for another control lesson soon." I replied calmly, my hands behind my back.

"Please inform the Professor I will not be coming." She said tightly, before resuming her frantic playing of her violin.

"Please Caroline; if you want to leave the mansion and its grounds, you need to gain full control of your powers first – and that can only be done if you regularly attend control lessons with the Professor. I don't want you to become a prisoner of this mansion." I beseeched.

"I already am a prisoner – what difference would it make gaining control of my powers?" She seethed.

"Why do you feel like a prisoner? Talk to me Caroline – maybe I can help you." I pleaded.

"My disability, and my powers – stop me from being respected by society. Unless I get rid of either, no-one will ever respect or ever come to love me." She replied sadly.

"But you have a family here – a family who loves and respects you. And when the time is right, you will find a man who will cherish you – and give you the love that you deserve." I said gently, taking hold of Caroline's hands in a gesture of love. Yet would she see through such a subtle gesture? Or would she view it as a fatherly gesture? I sighed a little when she pulled away - could she sense the emotions I was exhibiting, or was it purely just her Autism dictating her actions?

"Ok I'll go to the Control lessons. But I won't necessarily enjoy doing so." She relented reluctantly, and with that we made our way towards the Danger Room. Once we arrived, I watched as the Professor set up the programme for Caroline's control lesson.

"Today I want you to fight a familiar enemy – using only one of your powers." He explained concisely. But what did he mean by familiar enemy? My eyes widened in surprise when I saw a large man of silver in front of me. I looked across at Caroline to see her eyes wide with fear, and her body shaking visibly. I was about to go up to her and comfort her, when a bolt of lightning seemingly came out of nowhere. But where did the lightning come from? I quickly came to realise that it was Caroline who was producing the lightning. Yet I was unable to get closer as suddenly she produced red lasers out of her eyes, and fire from her hands.

"Professor...I think this was a bad idea. I think memories of her parent's death, due to these silver beings, are throwing her powers out of proportion."

"I knew the memories associated with these silver beings. I just didn't realise how badly she would react to them. However I am nervous about probing her mind again, especially after the previous reaction to using my powers on her." The Professor replied quietly.

"We need to do something, before her powers grow out of control again." I said quickly, as Caroline slowly became surrounded by lightning, fire and red lasers.

"I've not seen something like this before. It is almost like she is able to manipulate the powers to her will. Like she is trying to defend herself from the threat in front of her, and the memories associated with that threat." The Professor said thoughtfully.

"Can we find a way to calm her down? She is clearly distressed, and we need to stop this before her powers escape this room and put everyone in danger." I said quickly. Yet before we could think of a plan to calm her down, something happened that we weren't expecting. I could hear a voice – and not just any voice but my own - yet I wasn't singing so where was it coming from? That was when I realised it was coming from Caroline. Yet she wasn't opening her mouth to sing – so how was she projecting my voice? Yet it wasn't ventriloquism she was using, so was she perhaps projecting my voice using the Professor's power? Was that something the Professor could do?

"Professor – is this something you can do with your powers?" I asked curiously.

"Not that I am aware of – but I am a Class 5 mutant – so there are many things I can do with my powers." He replied concisely.

"What do you mean by Class 5 mutant?" I asked curiously.

"Next lesson I'll explain the class system to the both of you – it is a very complicated subject, so I will need a whole lesson to explain it." The Professor explained concisely, to which I nodded in understanding. I then watched closely as Caroline's powers soon calmed down again, and a moment later she took down the robot with one shot of a laser.

"Well done Caroline – I noticed for a moment you lost control of your powers before gaining control of them. Do you know how you managed to do that?"

"I'm not sure." She replied meekly.

"I heard you projecting my singing voice, which seemed to calm your powers down."

"Really, I didn't realise I was doing that." She said meekly, a blush colouring her cheeks.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about – I guess there is a lot about your powers that even you don't understand fully yet. Also I think some of the actions you do are unconscious – so you do them without realising or thinking about them."

"Could you have been doing what the Professor did previously the day before when you lost control of your powers?"

"What exactly happened that night?" She asked curiously.

"The Professor had to project an image of me singing to calm you down. You were having a nightmare and your powers grew out of control again." I replied concisely.

"Is it possible for me to pick up on that ability, without directly seeing the Professor do it per se?" She asked curiously.

"It might be possible – but since I don't fully understand the extent of your powers – it is difficult to tell for certain." The Professor said concisely. I then noticed Caroline giving a yawn, as well as swaying from side to side. I ran to her side as I sensed she was about to fall to the ground.

"Caroline! Are you ok? Caroline!" I exclaimed panicked, worried about what exactly was wrong with her.

"It's ok, she's still breathing. I think she is just exhausted from using a lot of energy to control her powers. But this is at least progress; she has found a way to control her powers. Now we just need to find a way for her to do it without expending too much energy." The Professor said gently, and I breathed a sigh of relief as I noticed her chest rising and falling rhythmically.

"Do you think she will be ok?" I asked quietly.

"With some rest she will be right as rain. But for now we should take her back to her room and allow her to rest. I'm sure she will seek you out once she is well rested." With a reluctant sigh I carried her back to her room, before placing her under the covers and closing the door gently behind me. Yet after I closed the door, another part of me wanted to stay and watch over her – but I stopped myself when I remembered her innate ability to sense my presence. But I decided to stay nearby in case she woke up suddenly. Little did I know what was in store in our future...?


	7. Chapter 6

**Another chapter guys! :) You know the drill by now - I own my own characters and lyrics - anything else belongs to their respective owners. Constructive criticism is welcome as always and now on with the show!**

* * *

_X-Men The Imperfect Angel Saga – Part Two: Second Chances_

**Chapter Six: My Broken Soul Can't be Alive or Whole...**

**Caroline's POV**

It had been a few weeks since we were enrolled at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, and I had grown use to the routine, as well as slowly gain control of my powers. However there were times when I still lost control of my powers and had meltdowns. Yet Erik was always there to calm me down, which took less time, and that after I had one I would feel less exhausted. Did that mean I was getting better? Would I come to a stage in life where using my powers wouldn't cause me meltdowns? Before I knew it I found myself in my room, and I could tell my thoughts were tumultuous as I played my violin. The notes issuing forth full of confusion and something else I couldn't identify. Yet my violin gave an almighty screech when someone touched me on the shoulder. I turned around to see the mutant known as Kurt standing beside me – his hands up in a gesture of regret.

"I'm sorry – I didn't mean to disturb you. But you play so beautifully I just had to listen. The Professor was wondering if you would like to go out to the city." He asked. Part of me wanted to go outside after being cooped up for so long. Yet another part of me was worried about going out when I don't have full control of my powers yet. With a small nod, I put away my violin, before putting on a jacket and making my way to the front door. Yet I was saddened to find Erik nowhere in sight. I guess his fear of society runs deeper than mine – after all he lived with fear and discrimination all of his life: ever since he was a child. But why did I want Erik to come out with us so badly? Was I worried about having a meltdown whilst in the big city? Or was I worried about being attacked by someone, like the night I accidentally transported myself to the Phantom's world?

"Are you ok Caroline? You are staring off into space." Professor Xavier suddenly asked, and I smiled and nodded before running out of the door excitedly.

"Where are we going today Professor?" I asked curiously.

"We are visiting Greenwich Village; there are a lot of music stores there, as well as a botanical garden and a museum."

"I remember in the UK where I am from there's an area called Greenwich too. Shame Erik isn't here – he would love to see the music stores."

"Did someone mention music stores?" Someone asked teasingly, and I looked up in surprise to see Erik coming towards us. Yet this behaviour was so unlike Erik – when did he start becoming so relaxed around everyone – relaxed enough to tease like that?

"Erik – we are glad you could join us today." The Professor said jovially, before getting into the car driven by the mutant known as Cyclops. Meanwhile, we got into another car driven by the mutant known as Wolverine, and another mutant called Kitty joined us as well.

"So Kitty – what is your power?" I asked curiously.

"I can phase through anything – so basically I can walk through walls or doors. I think it is a useful ability to have." She replied concisely.

"That does sound useful – don't go robbing any banks though." I said teasingly.

"So where will you be visiting once we arrive at Greenwich Village?" Kitty asked curiously.

"I was thinking of visiting the music store – I need some new strings in case a string ever breaks, and I would like to look at their range of sheet music too." I replied concisely.

"Ah yes I have heard you play a few times – you play so well – especially for someone who has been playing for less than a year." She said excitedly.

"Thank you – I still have a lot to learn before I am as good as Erik though." I said meekly.

"Erik you play too? I would very much like to hear you play." She said sincerely.

"Sadly I do not have my violin with me, but one day I promise to play for you." He said, causing me to sigh sadly as I so badly wanted to help him.

"Caroline is everything ok? That sigh sounded so sad." Erik asked gently.

"I wish I could help you retrieve your violin Erik." I replied in a small voice.

"I will not pressure you to use your powers to retrieve my violin. I know it takes a lot out of you to use them." Erik said sincerely.

"Well students we are here." Wolverine said. I stepped out of the car and gasped in awe at all of the different instruments on display in the window.

"Look at all of the violins! I really like the dark wood ones the best." I said excitedly. I then ran inside before making a beeline to the sheet music section. As I flipped through the various books, nothing really spoke to me at first, but suddenly I stumbled across music from my all time favourite musical. But would it bring back too many memories for Erik – memories he would rather forget?

"Is that my story?" I heard someone ask curiously, and I smiled a little when I saw Erik looking down at the music in my hand.

"It is your story. Also it is my all time favourite musical and that is how I knew all of the songs." I replied quietly.

"It looks a little advance for you at the moment – but it will certainly be something nice to aim for."

"I'm going to purchase it." I said excitedly, before picking up a packet of strings and taking my purchases to the checkout clerk. As the clerk scanned in the items, he said jovially.

"Ah some fine choices. I'll also throw in some rosin with your purchase, as well as a cleaning cloth." I paid for my purchases before saying jovially.

"Thank you very much and have a nice day." I then picked up the bag and left the store.

"We still have time before we need to meet up with the Professor. How about visiting a museum, or the botanical gardens." Wolverine said stoically. Yet I found myself surprised at what Wolverine was suggesting - even though I haven't known him for long, I never thought of him as the museum or botanical garden kind of person. Maybe he was suggesting it because there are young people around, and he has to be responsible for our wellbeing. As I thought about where we wanted to go, Erik helped me place my purchase in the boot of the car. Yet before I could make a decision, I heard three familiar voices yell angrily.

"We thought we got rid of you a year ago, yet you have the nerve to show your face here again. And I see you have brought some freakish friends with you! Well you are not welcome in our city! Go now or we will be forced to hurt you!"

"It's you..." I whispered fearfully.

"Caroline who are they?" Erik asked quietly, as he stepped in front of me defensively.

"They attacked me the night I arrived in your world." I replied quietly. I tensed suddenly when I heard an angry growl from Wolverine, who was standing defensively in front of Kitty.

"Let's put these punks in their place." Wolverine seethed, as I heard his claws spring out of his hands.

"I wouldn't make a scene here – the Professor will not be pleased with our behaviour." I faintly heard Erik say, yet I started feeling dizzy as I began to space out. I faintly heard Erik calling my name, but before I could stop myself I felt the familiar sensation of me teleporting away, as everything turned black around me.

...

I woke up with a groan as my head throbbed painfully.

"Erik, are you there?" I rasped, as I tried to get used to the darkness around me. Yet I wasn't unconscious so why was everything so dark? As I felt around I found a candle, and I lit it with a tiny flame which allowed me to see my surroundings. It was then I realised I was once again in the Phantom's world – exactly like before when I last teleported myself after a particularly violent meltdown. Yet again the place looks dilapidated and old – like after the mob hit the place no-one has been here. Then a thought hit me – where would Erik keep his violin? After all I thought it was unfair he was unable to retrieve his violin, especially after being teleported into my world accidentally. The first place I looked was around the organ, a place with dust living on its broken surface strewn about the floor. Yet the violin was nowhere in sight – which made me partly sad, but also relieved it wasn't destroyed by the mob. I then decided to search for Erik's room; in the hopes his violin would be somewhere in there. I gasped at seeing the coffin in the centre of the room, and at the room's untouched nature - dust littering its surface - everything remaining in place like some sort of shrine to its former inhabitant. But why wasn't this room destroyed? Perhaps the mob didn't find the room? Or maybe the mob believed it was somehow cursed, and so left it alone in case the curse befalls them. That was when my eyes fell upon the violin case, sitting atop a dresser and covered in a layer of dust. After blowing the dust off, I gently picked it up before considering how to get back to New York. I closed my eyes and imagined being back at Xavier's mansion in New York – all the while I held the violin tightly to my chest. When I arrived back at the mansion, there was no-one in sight at first as I began to sway a little. Yet before darkness took over I fell backwards and I felt myself land in a soft pair of arms.

I woke up to find myself in my bedroom, the violin case resting on the trunk sitting at the foot of the bed. Immediately I panicked about whether the violin was damaged or not. After crawling to the end of the bed, I carefully opened the case before checking the violin for damage. I breathed a sigh of relief when I realised it was still undamaged.

"Good you're up. The Professor was concerned when he heard what happened." A voice said stoically, and I turned around to see Wolverine standing in the doorway.

"Where's Erik? Is he ok?" I asked quickly.

"He's in the library and he is fine. Despite fighting those punks who were going to attack you." After stretching a little, I picked up the violin case before making my way to the library. I soon arrived and lightly knocked on the door before entering. I smiled as I saw Erik sitting by the window whilst reading intently.

"Caroline! You're awake! I was so worried when you vanished and you were found unconscious in front of the mansion a moment later." He said quickly.

"I'm sorry I worried everyone. I guess I haven't fully got my powers under control yet." I replied sadly.

"Is that my violin?" Erik breathed, as he put down the book he was reading before slowly walking towards me.

"It is. I appeared back in your world again – it would appear the mob left your bedroom alone." I replied in a small voice.

"Thank you for bringing it back to me. I can resume our lessons - that is if you still want them." Erik said sincerely.

"I'd like that a lot Erik." I replied with a small smile. With that we spent the next half an hour going through scales and arpeggios, as well as going through a new piece of Erik's he titled 'The Aerie'. The beauty of the piece is in its simplicity, and although it appears simple to play – Erik decided to throw in some new techniques like slurs and third position. Once the lesson was finished I sat and listened intently to Erik playing his newest piece – hoping one day I will be able to play as well as him. Yet it soon morphed into something new – and at first I found myself humming along to the tune. But once again before I could stop myself I began to sing a song familiar to me.

_The sun rises_

_The sun sets_

_Hours crawl by_

_Time is stolen pacing the floor_

_The sadness creeps_

_And I start to weep_

_'Til I hear you sing_

_And days pass_

_And weeks pass_

_Months fly by_

_Still you won't answer my heart_

_Still my heart beats_

_And I count the beats_

_'Til I hear you sing once more_

_Sometimes in darkness_

_I dream you admit your love_

_But wake hearing nothing_

_But emptiness_

_Will years come?_

_And will years go?_

_Before you say a word_

_Still I remain lost in the dark_

_My broken soul_

_Can't be alive and whole_

_'Til I hear you sing once more_

_Yet music, her music_

_Will always tease my heart_

_I find it never fades away_

_And your heart will always remain hers_

_Let my heart ache_

_And my dream end_

_Let the emotions end_

_Without you, what else can I feel?_

_I'll always have unrequited_

_Love for you_

_'Til I hear you sing once more _

Yet I noticed I had changed the lyrics compared to the original. Did I just manage to write a song on the spot? Then panic hit me as I realised I unwittingly revealed my feelings for Erik – but would he see through my subliminal message? Yet he seemed shocked, but not for the reasons I suspected – at least I believe that was the case.

"How did you do that?" He breathed.

"Do what?" I asked curiously.

"Write a song that perfectly conveys what you are feeling." He replied concisely.

"To be honest I am not sure. Simply because I don't know what I am feeling at the moment." I replied quietly.

"Was the song written for me or about me?" He asked curiously, as he rubbed his thumb across my cheek – making me quickly realise that I was in fact crying.

"I'm sorry; I don't know what you are asking of me." And with that I ran out of the room in tears. But what had upset me so? Was it the thought my feelings for Erik will go unrequited? Was it simply because I didn't understand his question? Or was it a combination of the two? Eventually I found myself outside, and I sat myself down beside the fountain. As the tears continued to fall, I started mumbling under my breath: "conceal don't feel." Not realising the patch of ice slowly forming around me...


	8. Chapter 7

**So hi guys another chapter :) Sorry if it is shorter than you are used to, but creativity has lately been running kinda dry :s But at least we have a chapter :) Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome as always, and I only own my OCs - anything else lyrics or characters belong to their respective owners :) Now on with the show!**

* * *

_X-Men: The Imperfect Angel Saga – Part Two: Second Chances_

**Chapter Seven: In Moments, Mere Moments...**

**Erik's POV**

I stood still for a moment as I watched Caroline run out of the room, before shaking my head and running after her. Yet at first she was nowhere in the mansion. Did she perhaps accidentally teleport herself away? Was she hiding somewhere in the unknown depths of the mansion? How did she get away from me so fast? Yet as I approached the front door of the mansion, I found myself wrapping my arms around my torso. The air around me becoming bitingly cold – as every breath I took showed up like wisps of mist in the night. But why was it so cold all of a sudden? I looked outside to see the front of the mansion completely covered in ice – all except for a perfect circle only about one inch thick around the fountain. There I could see the prone form of Caroline draped over the side of the fountain. But why were the fountain and the area surrounding Caroline completely unaffected by her powers? Was she perhaps immune to her powers, and so any area nearby would be unaffected too? But if I decided to go near her to get her inside, I could get frozen too. So who could help me get her inside? Could Storm help? Or was there a mutant with ice powers perhaps? At that moment I saw the Professor approaching me.

"Professor – do you know of a mutant who possesses ice powers? We need to retrieve Caroline from outside, without becoming frozen ourselves."

"Bobby or Iceman possesses such powers. I will retrieve him now." And with that I watched as he telepathically communicated his message to Iceman. A moment later I saw Bobby coming towards us, with another mutant following close behind.

"Thank you Iceman for coming so promptly. But Rogue I didn't summon you." The Professor said stoically.

"I thought I could help." Rogue said quietly.

"I don't think it would be a good idea you using your powers near Caroline, just in case she witnesses you using them and thus causes a meltdown."

"But I could absorb the excess powers, so she is less likely to use them."

"I guess that is a good idea." The Professor said slowly.

"For now we will send Bobby out, and if it looks like he needs help then you can go out and do so." The Professor continued. I watched as Rogue nodded sadly in response, before Bobby went out towards the still prone Caroline. Yet I found myself on edge when he lifted her up effortlessly, and I could see the fact Rogue was on edge too. But why were we on edge about Bobby touching another girl? He was only doing it to help me, and so I shouldn't be jealous or anything right? Soon enough he was inside, and I watched as the ice disappeared from the garden and the fountain.

"Caroline are you ok? It's me Erik." I said gently, brushing the hair that landed across her face - yet she did not respond to my plea. With that I took her from Bobby's arms before carrying her to her room. After laying her down I sighed sadly, as I felt responsible for her being in her current predicament. Why did everything I touch end up getting hurt? Maybe I was destined to be forever alone: watching Caroline's life play out at a distance – all the while tutoring her from afar. To be honest I would rather not tutor her at all – but if I were to suddenly stop it would break her heart, and also possibly have dire consequences for everyone. Also the Professor would wonder why I stopped tutoring her, and I wouldn't be able to explain to him the reasoning behind my decision. With a shake of my head and a reluctant sigh I left the room, before she sensed my presence and woke up from her slumber. After all she needed the rest; especially since she has been having restless sleep lately - and although she always tries hiding it from me, I can tell what she is trying to do. After leaving her room, I heard the faint strains of music forming in my mind. With that I went to my room, before picking up my violin, tuning it quickly and beginning to play. At first the music had no particular rhythm to it – it consisted more of a series of random scales than being an actual tune. Suddenly I played something that sounded like a tune – something I needed to write down before I forgot the lyrics or notes. After grabbing some manuscript paper, I quickly wrote down the notes – every so often I would hum along to see how they sounded together. After signing the manuscript with the title and my signature, I smiled at the masterpiece I created. Yet I found myself so engrossed in the world of music I created, I didn't notice anyone come into the room, until I heard a voice ask curiously.

"What have you written there Erik?" I turned to see Caroline looking up at me with a sparkle in her eyes.

"I've written a new song." I replied jovially, as she went to look closely at the music. Suddenly a look of recognition became prevalent in her features, followed by tears collecting in the corners of her eyes.

"You're crying." I cooed, as I wiped the tears off her cheek with my index finger.

"I'm sorry I can't..." She said tearfully, before suddenly running out of the room. But what was it she felt she couldn't reveal about herself? Was it something about her family? Or was it something about her past before she met me? It appeared she recognised the song - but how did she recognise it? And why did it incite such a reaction in her? After placing the violin down gently, I went in search of Caroline – in the hopes she isn't too distraught at the latest piece I wrote. Yet at first I neither saw nor heard any signs of her presence. Suddenly a melody hit my ears which seemed unfamiliar at first, yet as it progressed it seemed more and more familiar. But how did she manage to learn a song I composed that day so quickly? I know she is familiar with the tune, but to learn how to play it correctly on the first try is another matter entirely. Yet when the song finished I heard sobbing coming from inside – but could I bring myself to comfort her? I was unable to make a decision as the sobbing came to an abrupt halt, and the door burst open.

"Were you spying on me?" Caroline asked emotionlessly.

"I am only ever concerned for your well being – you ran off so suddenly I was worried for your safety." I replied sincerely.

"Well as you can see I am fine. Now if you excuse me I need to be alone." And with that she took a step back before slamming the door angrily. For a while I stared at the closed door – perturbed at what had just occurred. Had I destroyed the beginnings of the relationship we formed over the past few weeks? Suddenly I closed my eyes when I heard the Professor's voice inside my mind.

"_Erik please comes to my office immediately, I need your help with something urgent." _And so I ran in the direction of his office, in the hopes Caroline would be calm by the time I finished with the task assigned to me. I reached his office and after knocking on the door, I entered quickly to see Wolverine standing in the room.

"You called for me Professor." I said stoically.

"I need you to look after the children with Wolverine tonight. I am going with Cyclops to visit an old friend."

"Who are you visiting?" I asked curiously.

"Magneto – let's just say we have a complicated relationship – but we've always had a difference of opinion. He was imprisoned after trying to turn the world into mutants." But why visit someone you have such a complicated relationship with? With a nod I agreed to help, before going in search of Caroline, in the hopes she will allow me entry into her room. Yet although her door was open, she was nowhere in sight. So where did she go? I then heard the faint strains of music once again, yet it was coming from another part of the mansion. I followed the sounds of the violin and soon ended up at the library. I then heard singing – but how did she know the lyrics to the song I written today? Was it a song to do with her childhood perhaps? Did her parents sing it to her as a child to help her sleep? Yet without realising I found myself humming along to it under my breath. Yet the music came to a sudden halt, and I listened and waited for her to come bursting out of the door. Yet she never came out, but instead there was a deathly silence that set me on edge. I knocked gently on the door and called out.

"Caroline...it's me Erik...is everything alright in there?" Yet when I didn't hear a reply from her I opened the door to see her sprawled on the floor, luckily her violin appeared unharmed and undamaged by the fall. After putting her violin away, I placed her on a nearby couch, before giving her hair a gentle stroke. I stepped back suddenly in alarm when she started to stir.

"What happened?" She rasped.

"You collapsed I think – I came into the room to see you sprawled out on the floor. No need to panic though your violin is completely undamaged. Do you remember what happened before you lost consciousness?"

"To be honest I don't remember much. Although one thing that stuck out to me was a feeling of danger – it was only fleeting, but it was like I sensed something wasn't right. However I am not sure why I am feeling this way."

"Maybe you have just over-exerted yourself – but you should rest after such an emotional episode. I'll be nearby if you need me." I said gently, before Caroline lay back on the couch and closed her eyes. In mere moments her chest was rising and falling rhythmically – a look of serenity painted across her delicate features.

It was later in the evening and some of the students were in bed, and some were still up - and I was in the kitchen talking with Wolverine and Bobby - who were both drinking a beer. Yet suddenly Wolverine told us to stop talking, as he craned his head to listen intently for a moment.

"What's wrong?" I whispered. But instead of replying Wolverine gestured for us to follow him. Suddenly I heard an ear-piercing scream that stopped us in our tracks, followed by complete silence.

"Caroline!" I breathed panicked, before running in the direction of the library.

"Erik! Come back! It could be dangerous!" Bobby called out; before I felt a hand firmly grip my wrist.

"Let me go! Caroline could be in danger – I couldn't live with myself if she is harmed or kidnapped!" I seethed, before harshly pulling my wrist from their grasp. Without waiting for a reply I soon reached the library, to see Caroline up and alert on the couch.

"Quick Caroline grab onto my hand! I have no time to explain but something is wrong." And with that Caroline took my hand before I poked my head around the door to make sure the coast was clear. We then made a break towards the kitchen, whereupon we bumped into Rogue, Iceman and Pyro.

"Where's Wolverine?" Rogue asked quickly.

"I'm not sure, last time I saw him he was in the kitchen." Yet suddenly I saw Caroline looking intently down the corridor.

"What's wrong?" I asked her curiously.

"I can hear Wolverine; he is talking to someone from his past – although it appears he cannot remember who this person is." She replied quietly. Suddenly, I felt the air around me grow cold, and that was when I noticed the ice almost growing along the wall next to a secret passage now revealed to us. In moments, mere moments we saw Wolverine coming towards us.

"Quickly! We need to get out of here!" He said quickly, before we all left through the passage. Soon darkness descended as the door slid closed behind us. I heard a small whimper as Caroline's fear of the dark set in. I guess even though she has probably observed and absorbed some of Wolverine's abilities – a childhood fear simply doesn't disappear overnight. Yet where were we going to go? And will we ever find out who Wolverine encountered, and what happened between them...?


End file.
